myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
No
The Treehouse Era (2004-2013) Bumpers: Same as Treehouse, but with the text "no" in orange instead of the Treehouse logo. The Fingers Era (2013-) Bumpers: We see some Fingers making the same no logo from before. starting in 2014, the "n" is now in the "o". starting in Late 2014, a semi-circle appears at the top of no. starting in 2015, the "o" with the semi-circle is in the original spot but still with the semi-circle. starting in late 2015, the semi-circle now lines to the "n". starting in 2016, the long semi-circle is not there and the "n" connects with the "o". starting in 2018, the "n" is lined to look like a catipal "N" connected with an "O" to be refered as "NO". Here are the Bumpers: * Bruno and the Banana Bunch: Bruno the Monkey sees an n from the no logo. he grabs it and he turns to an o from the no logo. * Endless Reader Promotion: we see the no logo in pink. the o grows to see clips from the Endless Reader movies: "All", "Ball", "Cake", "Dog", "Elephant", "Funny", and "Grow". then, the o shows Pinkerton making the Endless Reader logo. * Promotions: Same as before, but the logo is normal and the o instead shows a diffrent commercial. * Next Bumpers: Same as 2014 nick jr, but it's made with fingers with the no logo instead of nick jr. * Promotions 2 (2014): the 2014 no logo is shown. then, inside the o, the n dissapears and inside is a commercial. it changes back to the no logo. * Next Bumpers 2 (2014): Same as the next bumpers, but with the 2014 no logo instead. * Slides: an n and o slides and forms the logo. * Shirt: an o wears a shirt with an n on it. then, the whole shirt (except for the design) is invisible so it could look like the 2014 logo. * YouTube: an n is watching YouTube. the video is a clip from Bruno and the banana bunch.then, the computer has no signal and the n goes in it. then, the computer (but the screen) changes to an o to look like the 2014 logo. * Numbers: an o is counting ns. when he went to 10, the n goes in the o to look like the 2014 logo. * Promotions 3 (Late 2014) same as the 2014 promotions, but the late 2014 logo is used. * Next Bumpers 3 (Late 2014) same as the next bumpers, but with the late 2014 no logo. * Married: an o marries with a semi-circle and buys a house. then, he gets an n. the n goes in the o and the semi-circle goes on top of the o to look like the late 2014 logo. * Promotions 4 (2015): Same as the promotions bumper, but with a semi circle on top of the o to look like the 2015 logo and the o doesn't grow. instead, we zoom to the o's hole. * Next Bumpers 4 (2015): Same as the up next bumpers, but with the 2015 logo. * Married 2 (2015): Same as the married bumper, but instead of the n going in the o, the n grows and moves to the left of the o to make the 2015 logo. * Fish: an n looks at a fish and the fish turns to chicken and the water dissapears. the n eats the chicken and the chicken comes out of the mouth and changes to the 2015 o. the 2015 logo was made. * Computer: a computer shows the 2015 no logo forming. * Promotions 5 (Late 2015): Same as Promotions 4, but with the Late 2015 logo. * Next Bumpers 5 (Late 2015): a Show character walks in a city and the show logo is shown and the text "Up Next" with the late 2015 no logo at the bottom. * Married 3 (Late 2015): same as married 2, but the semi-circle is the late 2015 logo. * Barf (Late 2015): an n eats barf and gets sick. the late 2015 o comes out of the mouth and forms the late 2015 logo. this was banned. ** in June 2019, No Adults was made. this was used, but with the 2004 logo that changes to the 2018 logo. * Kill (Late 2015): an n kills an o and forms the late 2015 logo. like Before, this was banned. ** in June 2019, No Adults was made, but the logo is 2004 but at the end changes to the 2018 logo. * Promotions 6 (2016): Same as Promotions 4, but with the 2016 logo. * Up Next Bumpers 6 (2016): TBA * Abadas: Ela Hari and Seren looks at the 2016 no logo. * Married 4 (2016): Same as married 3, but the semi circle is replaced by the o. the small o that grows up and goes next to the o is replaced by the text "Great Shows". the text doesn't grow and moves to the bottom of the logo. * Fish 2 (2016): same as Fish, but the n was from 2016. * n's blood: n's blood came out and sleeps. the o came. like barf and kill, this was banned. ** in June 2019, No Adults was Made. this was used, but with "Adults" appearing below and the logo is from 2004 but at the end changes to the 2018 logo. * Promotions 7 (2017): Same as Promotions 6, but with "IS SPONSERED BY:" under "no". * Promotions 8 (2018): Same as before, but with the 2018 logo. * Up Next 8 (2018): Same as Up next bumpers 6, but with the 2018 logo. * Ending Tags (2019-): we see the normal 2004 logo changing to the 2018 logo and back to 2004 and repeating. then, we zoom to the o while turning to reveal a small 2004 logo that grows and changes to the 2018 logo and then it backs up. * Numberblocks: Numberblock 1 uses a magic mirror and makes numberblock 2. then, he throws the 2004 logo that changes to the 2018 logo. * Movie logo (2018-2019): the oo logo moves to the right to reveal the lo logo then it moves to the right to reveal the LY logo. we zoom out to reveal a wall of no logos (incuilding Universal). then, we zoom out to reveal that the wall of clips is shaped like the 2018 no logo. the wall of no logos turn orange and then solid orange. the music is the 2017 YouTube logo which is also used in the 2019 Spencer Everly logo. * New Movie logo (for Spencer Everly, YouTube, OO, and No Teens, 2019-): Same as before, but with the still versions of the no logos and the 2018 logo is from 2004 which changes to the 2018 logo. * Spencer The Show: Spencer goes to the 2004 no logo and takes a bit of the n and changing it to the 2018 logo. * Poop and Pee: an n poops and sticks his pee pee on it. an o appears and the 2004 logo changes to the 2018 logo and the pee pee disappears. Like Barf, Kill and N's Blood, This was Banned. ** in June 2019, No Adults was made. this started to be on air as a no adults bumper. "Adults" appear when the Pee Pee disappears. * 15 Years: We see the 2004 logo that soon changes to the 2014 logo. then, it changes to the late 2014 logo. it then changes to the 2015 logo and then the late 2015 logo then the 2016 logo and finnaly the 2018 logo. a new logo comes in 2021 appears and the same logo but the o isn't connected to the n appears. a big silver 15 that looks like it is from the AstroblastFan5 International logo appears next to the no logo from 2021. * No Adults (Kill 2): Same as the 2019 variant of Kill, but when "Adults" appear, an a kills the logo. * No Adults (Godzilla): a giant n attacks a city. then, there is a police o which grows and the 2004 logo changes to the 2018 logo. * New Movie Logo (for LY, nY, and Disney, 2019-2020): at disney magic kingdoms, we see cinderella castle. a Guy and Girl Arrives. the guy takes the sun and the scenery turns to night while the castle changed pink. then, the guy throws the sun in the air and the sun changes to fireworks while more fireworks explode and the 2004 logo pops up in the sky while changing to the 2018 logo then the 2004 logo and the 2018 logo. we pan down to see the people enjoying the fireworks. the castle changes colors. ** an early version excists. it starts with the guy throwing the sun in the air. ** on Aladdin (2019) and The Lion King (2019), The logo fades to the Disney logo. ** starting in 2020-, the morphing animation was used and we see mouths instead of the people. the animation only happens one time. * New Movie Logo (for Ready Set Learn, 2019): a modified version of the movie logo from 2019. Paz Appears interupting the logo when zooming out and it cuts to a still version of the LY, nY, Disney and VYOND variant with Todd and Waffle in place of the man and girl. * New movie logo (October 2019-2020): we see many shows that No premired. they roll with many shows. we zoom out to reveal it's in the O. then, the N writes in and does the turning animation. * Newer Movie logo (2020-, No 2): same as before, but 2 is under the No logo. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Avabillity: TBA Production logos (2004-) Logos: * 2004-2013: Same as Treehouse, but with the no logo. * 2013-2014: the no letters slide from left and right. * 2014: the 2004 no logo changes to the 2014 no logo. * Late 2014: Same as before, but instead of the 2014 logo, it's the late 2014 logo. * 2015: same as 2013, but the semi-circle pops up at the top of the o. * Late 2015: same as before, but the Late 2015 logo is used. * 2016-2018: same as 2013, but the 2016 logo was formed. * 2018-2019: the 2004 logo changes to the 2018 logo. * 2019-2020: Same as before, but the changing repeats. * 2020-2021: we see 2 mouths and then form the No logo, with the new changing effect on N. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: * 2004-2013: the treehouse logo. * 2013-2014: someone singing "llllll, chhhhhh!". * 2014-2020: None. * 2016-: The Closing Theme of the Show. * 2020-: A shortened version of the 2019 Movie jingle. Avabillity: Seen on all no Shows: * Care Bears * My Little Pony (Classic) * Toopy and Binoo (not used in reruns) * Max and Ruby (Pre-Season 7 (Normal)) * Strawberry Shortcake (Pre-Season 10) * Sesame Street (Season 38-Season 46) * Teen Titans * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Harry the Bunny * Volcabularry * Color Crew * Stick with Mick * Teen Titans Go! * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Pre-2015) * The Simpsons (2016-Present) * Canimals * Abadas * Alphablocks (2018-Present) * Numberblocks (2018-Present) * Caillou Gets Grounded (2017-Present) * My Friends Tigger and Pooh (Reruns from 2018-Present) * Rollie Pollie Ollie (Reruns from 2018-Present) * Stanley (Spring Fever Only) * Nick Jr Bunnies * We Dem Sue * Starfire and the Ducks * Wesley * Kips Tips (Except Stu's Clues) * Endless Monsters The Kids Era (No Kids) (June 11, 2019-) Bumper: Depending, Shows play with a ball with the no logo on it but sometimes it's another toy: * Numberblock 1: One Plays with an orange slinky with the no logo on it. then, the logo comes out and one's numbering changes to "Kids". * Numberblock 19: Nineteen has a ball with the no logo on it making some shapes (Elephant, Lightbulb, Crane, Guy). then, she makes a shape that looks like the text "Kids". * Wesley and Sagwa: Wesley has the same toy from the Numberblock 1 ident but in silver with the logo black. sagwa holds a banner saying "Kids". * ComboPandaFan7 (Starfire and the Ducks): Same as before, but the slinky is a toy duck and Sagwa isn't there. Wesley is replaced by his duck form which is orange with a face on it. the banner is under him. * Little Blue: Little Blue is at a tub playing with the duck from before. a bubble is shown saying "Kids". * Cookie Candy and Pudding: there are balls there. one of them has the no logo. there is text saying "Kids" on the background. the Kid e Cats came over and throw the balls. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: a playful version of the Movie logo's Jingle. Avabillity: TBA Mouths Era (2020-) Logos: * New movie Logo: we see 2 mouths coming in. the 1st mouth turns sad while the other is surprised, forming the 2004 no logo. the new Animation (Morphing Animation) happens, forming the 2018 logo. * Home Entertainment: Same as before. at the end, the clip on was added and it fades to black (for theaters, when the clip on is added, 1 second later, it changes to the FBI Warning). Category:No Logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:ComboPandaFan7 Logos